


City Lights

by apollosflare, ASBellisserian (apollosflare)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Breakfast in Bed, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Street Racing, The Author Regrets Nothing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), also there's a lot of taunting inside the cars, don't worry theyre still streamers, i really want that, just in europe bc wilbur has money, mock fights on twitter, no concrete destination, philza also doing an adoption, please i just wanna relive my weird looking dream in this, poly pride!!, the car rides are mainly at night bc ah yes aesthetic, theres gotta be a tag for tubbo and fundy being adopted by eret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosflare/pseuds/apollosflare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosflare/pseuds/ASBellisserian
Summary: A bunch of streamer friends decide to take a break from Twitch to explore the world for about three weeks and oh boy, does it change their lives.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Dream's third perspective.

"Bye guys!" He stopped recording and sighed, slumping down onto his chair exhausted. Dream always streamed like this, and it wore him out a lot. But he always kept moving and making content for his fans all across the world. He'd have no idea what to do if he didn't have this once in a lifetime opportunity. After a minute of rest and sat back up and went onto Discord, surfing through his servers until something popped up. A new server link? Well what could possibly be the case for that? It was from Wilbur too. 

He clicked it, gaining a new server icon on the side and a welcome message. He didn't think much of it. What he did think of was all the people that were inside the server, and an @ saying for everyone to get in call. So that's what he did.

"Hello?" He would click on, now knowing it was a video call. Luckily he never has his camera on so it couldn't bother him. "Dream!" One of his friends shouted out, he instinctively looked over to who called, it being Wilbur. "Glad you're here, now I can finally tell you guys what I've been thinking about," he smiled, now glad that everyone is here. "It's no problem. What is it?" Dream answered back. He was now interested in what he had to say, as he always has a good idea of some sort. "This may sound rash but we should go ahead and take a break from our streaming channels and take a road trip!" 

The discourse that broke out as soon as he said that. There was a lot of people talking at the same time, mostly disagreeing with the motion of the statement. "Wil, at least half of us are in America and the other in England, how is this going to even work?" Philza asked, very confused. "We also have a lot of pets and lives to take to,"  
"Yes, I know that." Wilbur calmly replied. "I took a lot of time on planning this," he moved to the side to reveal a board with a bunch of things written on it. "It took me about a month or two to make it foolproof, so I can probably answer any questions." A lot of the call was impressed, but still worried everyone. "Where are we even going?" Bad spoke up, wanting to know.  
"Whatever feels best for us, I wanted to make this adventure have no destination. It'd give us a lot of leeway for stops and stuff like that,"  
"Wouldn't we just be traveling forever then?"  
"Not unless you know what you're doing. Look, I'll explain." Wilbur coughed a little and put on his glasses. "We'll all be meeting at a new place I'm about to get, and since we aren't using all the cars we'll be making small groups for each other. You guys can choose. Once that's over we'll be on our way, seeing what the world is all about," he quickly explained to the group. "Yeah but what about content?" Karl commented.

"I'll announce that the lot of us are taking time off stream for this, but we'll probably be vlogging and constantly using Twitter for updates and stuff like that," Wilbur shrugged. "It's not like we're doing it right now, I understand stuff like this takes a bunch of time. I just wanted to get this out for everyone's approval." He'd say with the tone of honesty. "That's all I have to say, please come back tomorrow, I need your answers," the beanie man gave his farewell before logging off. Soon enough everyone else did, and the server was left alone. 

Dream took this time to think as well, walking into the kitchen. There was conflicted sides in his mind, a part saying no due to Patches and another saying yes from all the benefits. He could use a break from Twitch before he burns out with the fact that he'll finally meet George..

His heart skipped a beat when he thought of him for only that small second before he brushed it off and scolded himself. He didn't really like him, it was just something that'll go away after a while, but that's the thing.

It never went away for five months now, it always lingered around in his daily tasks. Sapnap would notice and fool around like the manchild he is but even he knew that Dream was on his own when it came to liking George. 

He'd take out a water bottle and open it, drinking while also getting out a few fruits he had in the fridge. He wasn't really feeling like cooking food tonight. He'd rather order Doordash or something like that. He got out his phone and ordered a dinner for himself, taking a few grapes and crashing onto the couch, still thinking about saying yes and occasionally George.

After about an hour the doorbell rang, breaking his concentration. Hopping from the couch and opening the door he politely smiled and paid the driver in full cash plus tip before taking the bag and shutting the door. He felt like he was starving.

The man of the green hoodie sat down and started digging into his food, happy that he ordered it. It distracted him from making the ultimate decision, since it gave him this sense of dissociation, especially tonight. He finished nearly everything in about 20 minutes tops and then once more he went back to thinking. It was only after his shower and him putting on his cat pajamas he finally came to a decision,

"You know what? Maybe I should go do this road trip, won't hurt anybody.."


	2. Chapter 2

Dream fell asleep after getting tired staring at the ceiling he had seen far too many times. The cat pajamas helped as well, they were very comfortable.

He would think of George for nearly the entire night. All he wanted to do was confess his unrequited love to the Brit, and have them shared between the two of them. He wanted his best friend to give him the loveliest smile he could, and wrap his arms around for a hug, soon ending in a kiss softer than silk and sweeter than syrup. God.. Why is love so hard for him?  
He woke up with a small jolt to the leg, from the alarm clock on his phone, again. He groaned in frustration and dismissed the alarm instead of snoozing. It was only 9:30 in the morning, so he had time to go lay down but decided not to. He just got up and started his morning routine. Strolling sluggishly to the bathroom he took a quick shower along with washing his hair before getting out and using the sink to brush his teeth. He peeked up at the mirror, seeing his teal-brown eyes. Been a while since he's seen these up close.

The man grabbed his iconic mask and placed it in front of his face, now hiding all facial features behind that simple smile. He truly couldn't live without it. Racing down the stairs once he changed into his green hoodie he made himself a small breakfast, fit to last him until lunch, maybe a bit more. His Twitter notifications were practically booming at this time so while eating he got to his desktop, scrolling through a few tweets on his phone before placing one himself.  
'Deciding which fight I should choose, I'm choosing all of them currently, stay tuned.'

Of course it gained traction but he was already booting up the computers and about to start playing some good old Minecraft. He's very fast paced today, since he really wants to tell Wilbur that his answer is a yes but he would have to wait until the late afternoon for the next call to get started and he wasn't going to wait that long just doing nothing. Dream called Sapnap and asked him to get on the server they had, him complying. They together would talk about various topics of choice while building and grinding until the exact words that came out of Sapnap's mouth with a smirk were "so, when are you going to ask George out?"  
Dream stopped pressing on his keyboard, getting flustered a lot. To hell he'll answer that, he refuted!

"I don't know, when will you accept that you like two people at the same time?"  
"Oh shut up!" Sapnap laughed to hide the fact that yeah, it was true. "Come on Sapnap, I've seen how you talk with Karl and you certainly can't live without Quackity," Dream knew everything he needed to know to silence him. He had won this round with flying colors. His friend, however, went to look at the time, most likely to excuse himself from anymore embarrassment. "Well well, I'm about to miss the football game! Talk to you later man!" He left the game and call, leaving him alone. He just sighed and left too, only having four hours left to spare.  
Passing the time very quickly with editing some videos of his he glanced at his phone and smiled. It was finally time. 

He signed on as fast as he possibly could, his status dot going green. It was impossible to wait for him at this moment. He got into the server and clicked the voice channel, being one of the first one's there. There was an intermission, light conversation happening with a few of his buddies. He joined along with them in talking, waiting in anticipation. Soon enough, the british beanie man himself popped in after everyone was on and spoke. "Hello everyone, I hope everyone's answers were decided," he still sounded enthusiastic, like yesterday. The answers were surprisingly what he wanted, friends actually saying hell yes to the trip. For a moment now, he thought the idea was silly, but after this, now he really was pumped. 

"Fuck yeah! Glad you've all thought about it, here's the plan and you can't back down on it anymore: we'll have three months to prepare everything since well, some of us might need extra time than others, with our location starting in Belgium." Wait, Belgium? "Quick question and I mean this in a good way, why particularly there?" Tubbo raised an eyebrow. "I may or may not had rented an area there.. But that's besides the point. The deadline is on June, be ready for the time of our lives!" Wil exclaimed. The glitchy cheers from discord not taking the loud noise too lightly was more than enough. 

All would exit, and Dream scooted away from his desktop, thinking. Three months to prepare? To finally see the people he had streamed with for the first time? To actually speak with them face to face instead of screaming on the microphone? He wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks, and weeks to months. There was constant bustle, rescheduling, especially figuring out the route they'll be taking and costly things. There was so much going on, figuring out what to do, seemed like everyone was under pressure. That is, until the day of the checkup arrived. This was only five days before they'd meet, Wilbur making sure everyone had ordered their tickets. Dream had gotten George and Sapnap to go on a private call after the checkup like done. 

"So anyone wondering what Belgium would be like?"  
"Small I would have to guess," Sapnap smiled, answering George's question. "Well we know that," Dream rolled his eyes. "But there's going to be a lot of people joining us, and I mean way more than a road trip should still have!"  
"Relax, it won't be bad. Besides, if it was I don't think we'd be here," Sap pointed out. "Have you guys started packing already though?" He asked calmly. "Almost done, just need to get a few more essentials and I'm out of here." George reported, putting down the fork he held when eating a quick dinner. "I haven't even started really, but now that you remind me I should do that before it's too late," Dream held an embarrassed tone in his voice. "Don't be late to meet with George, that'd just be devastating for you," The youngest teased, having the oldest oblivious to the situation. Dream stuck out his tongue even if no one saw it. "I don't wanna hear it. Last week you sent $1,500 to both Karl and Quackity, EACH." There was a gasp of offense before another voice commented, "not Sapnap being Simpnap!" George laughed. "I'm not being a simp!"  
"Admit it, you are!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to!"

"Let's just settle down now, even though George is speaking facts. Look, you're literally sharing a car with them." Dream tried to calm this down before being hit with the "you're sharing a car with George too. We're on the same boat."  
"That's it when I see you you're getting punched in the face!"  
"Do it wussy!"   
There was an exit sound, it being George leaving without a sound. "What?" They both stopped. "Guess that settles it?" Dream questioned silently. "Maybe," Sapnap blinked. "But I'll be planning your first date for the next five days. See you!"   
"You're still getting punched in the face." There was another exit noise before the call ultimately ended. Dream huffed, having a small grin on his face. "See you guys soon."

The week went faster than ever, no one expected the time to fly like its speed was mach 1. As Dream was walking in the airport he got a text from another one of his friends, Bad, saying that he might be going to the same airport and he doesn't really want to be by himself while on the plane. Dream looked at it before sending a photo of his current appearance and replying with "look for this dude, thats me." 

He looked around for a second before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned sharply, seeing what touched him. It was indeed Bad. "Hey!"   
"Nice to see you!"

The men became excited and started to speak about the trip and the other people joining them. Walking to the plane they quickly found seats and sat on there, prepared. It would take a while before they got to Belgium, so they had time to make final adjustments for the trip. Soon enough the plane was off and away and nothing but silence from the both of them until the plane landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! You're getting at least a 2100 worded chapter as a normal schedule starting chapter four, mark my words


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Bad are out of the plane
> 
> But since our budget increased, we have new pov's!
> 
> 《 》 = Third Person 
> 
> [ ] = Pov of Anyone

They stepped out of the plane, jet lag on the both of them but not enough to really make them stop functioning. They were just a little drowsy. The luggage in their hands wasn't really bad, but you could definitely see that they were staying for a while now. Dream sighed softly.  
"Welcome to Belgium."  
"Next stop, Wilbur's place." 

While walking out the new airport they were hit with a sense of unfamiliarity and a new atmosphere. One that they weren't ready for even if they prepared their entire life for this. It smelled way more different than America that's for sure. Fresher in a sense? Anyway, they were able to get contact with the host of the show. "Hello?" Dream turned on the speaker so Bad could hear too while he was around, since Skeppy was his buddy for the trip. They got a response they weren't ready for too. "Hallo vandaag!" Wilbur smiled, excited they were here. They were the last ones who needed to get here surprisingly. "What?" Bad tilted his head, understanding not a single word of Dutch dialect. The host cleared his throat. "Sorry, but it's a pleasure knowing you're here. You're also in the wrong area," there was a honk in the near distance. "I'm already here." He hung up, then followed with another honk. The now foreign tourists looked at each other (well, to the best of their abilities since Dream had a mask on and Bad literally does not have eyes) and said fuck it, it's our trip let's go before we waste any more time and raced over to the car, hopping in quickly. "Ha! I won!" Dream taunted. "No you didn't!" BBH refuted.  
"Hey guys," someone from the back seat said. Ranboo! "Nice to see you both for the first time," he chuckled. "Hello Ranboo, same goes to you!" Bad responded cheerfully. "Ranboo decided to join me for my last pickup from the airport." Wilbur stated, starting his car. "I'm not used to staying inside a cramped area for long periods of time. So I wanted to think of this as a small warmup?" The tall enderman explained. "I believe we all aren't used to being in a car for elongated periods of time." Dream said, putting on the green hood and sitting there, thinking about the next few weeks. "So how long are we staying in Belgium?" He asked out of the blue.  
"Only until tomorrow night, since we need to get our cars out of the port." Wilbur answered, eyes on the road and on the wheel. "Tomorrow night seems more than enough," Bad added on. "We can get prepared in that time, maybe even less."  
"Let's just get there, and we'll get down to business."

[ ]

I looked out the window on the second floor waiting for everyone to arrive, I was at the house Wilbur brought me to, so was everyone who came. I needed some time to prepare before I started to join with the group. I was hesitant to even join, since I wasn't really doing well, but I wasn't going to be alone, so I hopped along. I'm still not doing the best, but maybe this trip will change my mood. I'm paired with someone good, so it couldn't be that bad. I hear someone yell for me. "FUNDY! THEY'RE HERE!" It was Tubbo. I got away from the window and ran downstairs as soon as I could.  
I put my hat on before the door opened and saw the four walk in, talking about whatever. I wasn't able to focus, so I went for a shot of alcohol one of us brought to fix that. After the shot I felt more better, but I felt one of them secretly watching me. I brushed it off however, thinking it was something else. Walking out I see that now since everyone is here I have to begin to double check the route before going back upstairs. Stepping to the table I put my hands down and sighed. Was I truly ready for this? Maybe, maybe not.  
But a hand touched my shoulder and behind me I heard, "you'll be alright, don't worry." I turned to face Eret giving a fatherly yet naiveish smile. He doesn't know how I feel right now, but it didn't matter to him. He just knew something was wrong. "I have drinks once we get on the road." He proclaimed, now letting go of my shoulder and walking away to the couch. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda glad he's driving with me. It didn’t stop there.  
My phone vibrated, making me instinctively pick it up. It was a text message from 5up. "Hey! I know I wasn't able to join the road trip but I hope you have fun!"  
I huffed, not being able to hide my grin and slight pink cheeks. Ever since I got over my crush with Dream, 5up has been another one who's made me happy, even from afar. I think I'd be worse without him. I shoot him back with a thanks and a photo of everyone, including me at the table. I didn't notice until now that someone brought a BUNCH of Uno until I got the picture of Quackity about to shuffle five whole boxes of them at the table. I realize now tonight is gonna get fucked up. But after 5up and Eret making me smile, I think I'm ready to destroy everyone here in this card game if my bad mood doesn't come back.

《 》 

As Quackity shuffled the cards to the best of his abilities Dream looked around for his best friend which he had something to deal with, Sapnap. He found him at the kitchen counter, eating some food he had gotten earlier from Karl. Did not pay attention to him coming in. "Sapnap!"  
"Dream!" He put his food to the side and went over to him for a short hug. "Nice to actually see you for the first time!"  
"You too! Now I can do this!" Dream mildly punched him in the face, making him recoil back a little. "What was that for?!" He rubbed his cheek a bit. "That's for the call. I said I'd do it."  
"That's actually warranted, not gonna lie." He laughed, still in pain. "I'm going to get some ice now, George is at the couch, he's learning how Uno works soon."  
Shit, he forgot that George existed for a second in his mind rent free. Well now he's here and he's going to meet him face to face and hopefully he doesn't spill out his guts talking to him. That'd suck. Especially in front of everyone..  
No, no thinking like that! Dream gathered up all his confidence and his slightly more than average ego and went up to George, who was reading a book he found. He looked up from his glasses and stood up, his height not comparing even close to his friend. 

"Hello Dream," George said, setting the book down. "Hello George." Dream semi-awkwardly said, kind of shuffling his hoodie. "I can't believe you aren't a white blob." The brit joked, actually not expecting such a thing. "I can't believe you're this short, thought you'd be a little more taller," Dream refuted, making George pout a little. "I'm perfectly fine with just the way I am!" Another thing Dream loved about George is how confident he was in many things. He knew that he wasn't afraid to speak his mind about a lot of things. It made his stomach twist and turn in many positive ways. "Right," Dream dragged on, eyes turning away. "Found out you've never played Uno before. Want me to team up with you for instructions?" He asked, taking his hand out.  
For a second now George was about to say no. But since he really did need help he accepted the deal. "Yeah, thanks." His glasses slightly slipped as he was taken to the table, where the cards were finally finished being shuffled. "Should we play a normal game first before we start betting money?" Skeppy asked, finally finding Bad and well, now staying by his side for now. "I'd like that," Philza commented. The father figure definitely needed a warmup before he started gambling the money he needed for the trip. "Alright, a 'normal' game first." Quackity added those custom cards you can get in the deck blank too so make the game spice up a little. Inflict chaos in the first minutes? FUCK YEAH!  
This group wasn't ready for the hell that was about to arise from the underground ashes..

[ ]

I ranted angrily about the cards I had to pick up. I could not believe I was +24'd. 24 CARDS! HOW?? Wilbur was absolutely laughing his fucking ass off as Tubbo kept in his own personal laugher too beside me. It pissed me off how I had to just pick up cards, why was jump in even fucking allowed? After the ranting I huffed and let my anger boil inside me more. I was just about to win too! Tubbo patted my back while grinning wildly, perhaps from my unfortunate event. "It's fine Tommy, you'll get your redemption back!"  
"Tubbo it's not about the redemption, it's about HAVING TO PICK UP 24 CARDS!!" I wasn't going to have this shit today. My brother like friends just snickered. "Well then, you're missing some good parts!"  
I heard a bang on the table, Dream was down on the table after he got a card that said 'show your face or draw 30' and I couldn't help but laugh loudly at that while he yelled "FUUUCK" with Bad saying "language!!" right behind. 

Quackity knew what he was doing. He knew that this would never end well whenever he's around with shit like this. But screw that. He just wants to see the world burn tonight. I had to watch as the streamers yelled so loud they might get a noise complaint if they don't shut it up. Now this is the familiar atmosphere I loved to see almost all the time when I'm not at home. Just guys being dudes, and getting super pissy over a game of cards with a Spanish number on it.  
We finished the first game, George winning even though it's his first time not going easy, but now a lot of money is on the line, money we bet on. We just wanted a bit of extra cash and bragging rights, nothing too bad. I wish I would say that when the table nearly broke because Philza hit it super hard. I think I nearly died that night laughing!  
In the end, played games into the late night, and basically passed out everywhere. We were scattered like the wind because some were on the couch just platonically snuggling like Skeppy and Bad, many were crashed on the floor, hell, Fundy was just dead on the stairs, making Eret having to sit down at the very top until sleeping away. The only ones who made it to beds were Philza and Ranboo in a surprising turn of events. The total knockout could absolutely signal that we had a good time. Now, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm using Tubbo as my pillow for the night I guess..

《 》

The morning, or should I say late afternoon, was the moment everyone was up. It felt like a bad hangover for nearly everyone, probably since it was. No one expected the games to go on for that long. Neither the time. Wilbur shot up in surprise, practically gasping for air. "The ports! Our cars!" It wasn't bad that they forgot, it was just about the fact that it like 5:30 here and they were supposed to get there by 3. He grabbed the people who were to be driving and ran outside. Not caring about his or anyone else's eye sensitivity even if it burned a little. "In the car, we're getting to the port." He started the car and sped away, hoping nothing bad had happened while they were gone. He wasn't ready for anything like that. Getting to the port he abruptly stopped the car, got out with everyone else and walked down, having to get the cars and move out asap. Talking to the person at the port he briefly explained yet lied as to why they were late in Dutch. He must've taken a few classes before he got here. Working it out he got the cars and sighed in relief. "Okay, that's all we had to do. Now let's get everything packed in, get some dinner and we'll be on the road from here on out." Your could hear Wilbur calm down significantly in his tone of voice when he walked. They got to their designated cars and drove off, getting back to the house and ready to pack up and leave for the rest of Europe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity, I ditched you all like a father getting milk and cigarettes. Lucky for you I actually brought something good home.
> 
> (I just need a little more clout so comments and kudos are appreciated so maybe more people can see this)


End file.
